


Don't Listen to a Word I Say (The Screams All Sound The Same)

by CombatBootsandDreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Honestly this story is mostly Martin and Daisy, Hurt very little comfort, Jon's there but he's mostly getting held by Daisy, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner Friendship, Minor Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Minor lonely Martin Blackwood, No beta we kayak like Tim, Platonic Cuddling, Statement Hunger (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombatBootsandDreams/pseuds/CombatBootsandDreams
Summary: Daisy doesn't really want to try and help Martin out of The Lonely while she and Jon starved out their patrons but if that was what it took to make him think about what he was doing, she wasn't complaining.Or: Martin is just trying to deliver paperwork, but Daisy's going to try one last time to take him off the path of The Lonely.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Don't Listen to a Word I Say (The Screams All Sound The Same)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this? I was just tired and thinking about season 4 like I am prone to do and this happened.

Daisy feels like hell. She’s shivering in the corner of Jon’s office because that’s the one with the door that locks. Jon’s feverish and only semiconscious. His head had slipped from her shoulder to her lap at some point, but she finds that she doesn’t mind it. Jon’s a warm, comfortable weight that’s not heavy enough to bring back memories of The Buried, and his soft, albeit labored breathing is calming.

It helps her tune out the blood in her ears and Basira’s heartbeat in the other room. She runs her fingers through his hair and Jon relaxes and curls himself inward towards her stomach. The repetitive motion gives her something to do with her hands and distracts her from the hunger that is sapping all the strength from her body.

But The Hunt whispers so sweetly and she’s not sure if she’s going to be able to resist this time.

“You doing okay there Sims?” She asked trying to raise her voice above the raspy whisper she croaked out.

“I—I—I—I—I.” It’s not a stutter, it almost sounds like a choke. A static shrill surrounding each syllable as the sound of a tape recorder rewinding sounds out between each letter.

“One of those days huh?” She says aloud even though Daisy knows Jon won’t be able to respond.

“Tap once for yes and twice for no still an option?”

One tap against her thigh.

“Okay, good.”

“I’m assuming you can’t sleep.”

One tap.

“Yeah, me either. Can you focus on a conversation?”

One tap, two taps.

“That’s okay. Mind if I play music?”

One tap

“It’s okay to say no.” They’ve had this conversation before, but Daisy knows the fear is still there, even when she pretends not to notice.

One tap—and with a shaking hand Daisy knows isn’t all hunger pains, two taps.

They settle like that for maybe an hour before there’s a knock on the door. They both cringe at the noise and Daisy’s about three seconds from telling whoever’s there to leave. For everyone’s safety because she’s not sure if she could hold back The Hunt raging in her bones and Jon’s hand tightens around the hand not running through his hair. Her heart rate speeds up in a protective like fervor, The Hunt beats, telling her that it could give her the strength to protect them both if she just gave in.

“Jon, can I come in?” Her heartbeat is pounding so loud in her ears she can barely make out the words much less who it is. It’s not Basira, she knew it’s a bad day and wouldn’t come in unless the world was ending and Daisy knew if things got to that point Basira would dispense of trivial things like _knocking._

It could be Melanie or maybe even her girlfriend, what was her name? Something with a G, Georgie, maybe? But as far as Daisy knew neither of them were really on speaking terms with Jon so that wasn’t it.

“Martin, I don’t think this is a good time.” Someone’s voice, _Basira’s voice,_ some deep, painfully human part of her says, rings out from behind the heavy wooden door.

“Basira! I um just need to drop these files off with Jon and then I’m back upstairs.” He says voice so quiet that Daisy has to strain her already enhanced hearing.

“You can drop them off with me, and when have you wanted to actually speak with Jon lately. He always talks about you, but you seem pretty intent on avoiding him.”

“Look Basira, I just need to deliver these papers. I don’t have a lot of time, I just want to see him in person, to make sure he’s okay.” 

“Yeah, now would not be the best time to do that. He’s with Daisy right now and it’s a bad day, for the both of them.”

“A bad day? Should Daisy and Jon be together I mean last time I was here they were, well, you know.”

“Well, you haven’t exactly been here as of late.” Basira cuts him off sharply.

“Yeah, okay that’s fair.”

“Yeah, it is, and they’re pretty close now. Have been, ever since Jon help her escape The Buried.”

“Well, fine, but I still don’t get why I can’t see him.”

“Like I said, it’s a bad day for the both of them. Could be dangerous.”

“Dangerous! Basira they’re not—.”

“They’re not human, that’s enough to be dangerous in my book. They can’t control themselves right now which makes them essentially wounded, starving animals.” Basira explains and that still _hurts_ deep down because Daisy knows that tone of voice, remembers the look that comes with it. Remembers when the look Basira turned on convicts wasn’t the look she turned on Daisy.

“Basira that’s—” Martin starts

“Logical.”

“No, it’s callous. What they do something bad and so you lock them up in Jon’s office?”

“No, they lock themselves in Jon’s office when the craving gets too much, and don’t take that tone with me; you haven’t been here. You haven’t had to deal with this.”

“What deal with your coworkers, your _friends_ locking themselves in rooms because they’re starving out fear gods.”

“Don’t Martin. Don’t act like you’ve got some moral high ground locked away in your upstairs office with _him_.” Basira almost growls, the bitterness and anger clear in her voice.

“With-who? Oh, you mean Peter.”

“You two seem to be getting along well.”

“Well, yeah, I mean he’s my boss.”

“Yeah he is, but you didn’t see Melanie getting friendly with Elias.”

“We’re not friends! It’s just, we’re working on something.”

“Stopping another ritual?”

“Not exactly.”

“Well, I still wouldn’t suggest you go in there but if I can’t stop you. Scream if you need me, I’ll be around and some of us actually have important things to do.” Basira walked off after that and Daisy could track as the footsteps got quieter.

“Jon, and I guess Daisy? I’m going to come in now okay, don’t eat me, or my statement if you can help it.”

The door slowly creaks open and her eyes lock on to the movement like a trained dog, which in some ways Daisy supposes, she is.

Martin’s clutching files to his chest and looks genuinely shocked to see them sitting together, (but if Daisy was being honest they were more sitting on top of each other)

“Umm, are you guys?—”

“If you ask if we're okay I’m going to actually eat you Blackwood.” Daisy growled

“Mar—Mar—Mar—Mar.” The tape recorder rewind of Jon’s voice sounds out as green eyes washed out and glassy looked up at the man.

“Hello Jon, I’m leaving some paperwork on your desk. You can look at it when you’re feeling better.”

Jon tries to get up but his arms collapse trying to hold his weight for even the few seconds before Daisy could crawl over weak arms pulling him closer.

“You don’t have to get up on my account.” Martin says putting his now empty hands out.

Jon gave a watery smile and leaned back on Daisy, closing his eyes.

“Can he hear us?” Martin asked quietly and she glared at him teeth bared.

One tap

“Yes, he can.”

“Cool, I know you said not to ask if you guys were okay but—”

“What, you thought starving out a fear god would be easy Blackwood?” She asked quietly eyes never leaving his.

“No, no, I didn’t.”

“Just I know you’re dabbling in The Lonely, and take it from someone who didn’t know what they were getting into, hell, look at two people who didn’t know what they were getting into. You have a choice, and I’m not telling you what to do. I’m just saying think about it because once you fall in this is what happens trying to climb out.” She closes her eyes after she says that, mostly because Martin’s heartbeat has sped up and she thinks he might start crying and she could never deal with people crying.

“I’ll think about it Daisy.” He mutters quietly before leaving.

“Well that was fun, huh Jon?”

One tap, two taps

“Not even worth it to see your crush?”

Jon taps out twice, harder than the last time.

“Okay, I’ll let it drop. How about The Archers?”

One tap, she waits for the second tap and it doesn’t come.

Her teeth feel a little less sharp when she smiles.


End file.
